Flashes of Darkonda
Flashes of Darkonda is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers In Space. It is the third episode of the Darkonda arc, regarding the truth around Astronema and her kidnapper.'' Synopsis Andros discovers that it was Darkonda who had kidnapped his long lost sister. He does some undercover work on an alien planet, where Darkonda is hanging out at a casino. Andros manages to beat a group of aliens in a game of cards, and win Zordon's key. Meanwhile, Ecliptor tries to poison Darkonda. Plot Andros is dreaming of Darkonda who says, "we met a long time ago.", then blasts him and disappears. Andros awakes from his nightmare and the rest of the rangers go to investigate another planet. Andros watches his past when someone captured his sister, however he this time he realizes it was Darkonda who captured her. Andros plans to go to the planet Onyx and he asks DECA not to tell the others where he had gone. While on the planet Onyx, there are Quadrafighters, Quantrons and some past monsters Mighty Morphin to In Space and Andros disguises himself as a traveler. Darkonda is also on the planet and he makes a joke to an ant. Darkonda goes to room 8, where he threatens someone to give him a potion to give him stronger. The person is talking to Ecliptor and he gives the person the fake potion to give to Darkonda. There are some aliens playing a card game and Darkonda and Andros join them. There is one monster who had stolen Zordon's key cards in a battle on Eltar. Andros is accused of cheating and the monster that accuses him attempts to blast him. Andros has a call and Darkonda goes to him and they both eye the key cards. Andros wants to find information on KO-35. Darkonda says, he knows it better than anyone. Andros guesses he could make a deal and he tells him everything he knows. Darkonda takes the key cards and tells Andros he went there and kidnapped a little girl making Andros mad. He asks Darkonda where she is and Darkonda says, she is still alive. Before Darkonda can give any details, he sees Andros' Morpher and the both of them startattacking each other. He knows he kidnapped his sister as Andros takes the key cards away from him. Andros summon his Galaxy Glider, morphs into the Red Ranger and Darkonda sends the Quantrons to attack him, but he is able to escape the planet and get back to the Astro Megaship. The rest of the Rangers talk to Andros and he tells them he was attacked by Darkonda and shows them the key cards. Darkonda sends a transmission to the Red Ranger about his sister. The Rangers arrive to ask Darkonda where the Red Ranger's sister is, but he asks them to give him the key cards first. Darkonda then drinks the potion and starts attacking the rangers. He overloads because of the potion and he suddenly disappears. He goes to a parking lot, suffering. Ecliptor finds Darkonda and reveals that he gave him the potion as revenge. Darkonda starts growing into a new form and attacks the rangers. The Rangers summon the Astro Delta Megazord to attack him. Astronema watches Darkonda and the Rangers' fight as does Ecliptor. Darkonda attacks the Astro Delta Megazord and is too powerful for them. They try everything they can to destroy him but to no avail. The Rangers take the Astro Delta Megazord for a Spinning Cyclone attack but he survives. He then inadvertently creates Mutantrus. They start overpowering the rangers' Astro Delta Megazord and it goes down. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene Skullovitch *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Steve Kramer as Darkonda (voice) *Brett Walkow as Mutantrus (voice) *Roger W. Morrissey as Skygantor Zords *Astro Megazord *Delta Megazord *Astro Delta Megazord Notes *T.J. says he and Cassie are going to go "check out a planet in the Dagobah system," a homage to the planetary system from the Star Wars franchise. *Among the characters seen on Onyx are Quantrons, Tenga Warriors (one was holding the Pike weapon of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie), Octophantom, Sinister Simian, Batarax, Snow Monster, Dischordia's Dress Form, Marvo the Meanie, Psycho Yellow's monster form, a Chromite, a Cog, a Z-Putty, Coralizer, Punch-A-Bunch, Stag Beetle, an alien with the head of a Varox, Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nezire, an unnamed white smudgy monster from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", Beetleborgs monsters Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender), Ptera Dreg, Terror Bear, and Triplesaurus Rex, B-Fighter Kabuto monster Baeria (referred to as Aunt Ant and unused in Beetleborgs Metallix), a monster that resembles Beetleborgs monster Hammerhands with normal hands, and a Maggot from Masked Rider. *Andros learns in this episode it was Darkonda who kidnapped his sister, Karone. *The flashback of Karone and Andros playing and Darkonda kidnapping her would appear until the episode "Facing the Past" in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Errors *The footage of Karone's kidnapping was altered making it clear that Darkonda was the one responsible. *Psycho Yellow's monster form was present in the Onyx Tavern, although it is possible that the monster was chosen by Astronema some time after the events of this episode to become the Psycho Yellow's. See Also (forest flashback footage) (Swarmthing costume) (fight footage and story) Category:In Space Category:Episode